Gundam Wing: Lost Cause
by LoneWolf17
Summary: 7Years after Endless Waltz. What happens when money propels two colonies into a secretive war? how many casualties will be sacrificed to feed two money hungry corporations? Zechs and the reserved Tallgeese III will soon find out. Plz Read


(I do not own Gundam Wing, etc. etc. don't sue me I'm not trying to put Bandi out of business.)  
  
"Section four cleared."  
  
"Roger that EP-2, proceed to hanger bay one."  
  
"Proceeding."  
  
The black colored mobile suit quickly landed in the hanger bay of the spaceship carrying it and several hundred crew members. The ship's name was the Deliverance and she was the home of the rebel force Phantom's Claw.  
  
Peace had reigned over much of the Earth Unified Sphere for years, but conflicts can arise in many more ways than mobile suits.  
  
The Colonies X94 and X19 had conflicts in trade interests which sent colony X19 into a state of economic depression. The response to such aggressive trade tactics caused the major corporations in X19 to form a secretive group of militia. The underground network has caused corporations in X94 to respond in higher security forces.  
  
Tensions between both colonies have been on the rise and fear of a secretive war has been rumored through the colonies. The rebel militia in X19 have created a project to resurrect the mobile suits. This project was unable to be mass produced however and was condensed into one plan. To revive the Gundams that were destroyed 7 short years ago. The X19 corporations had managed to smuggle in large amounts of Neo Titanium alloy. Connections to the previous OZ also landed X19 with the blueprints to several forgotten Gundam designs. Testing for their new weapon are almost complete and the fears of war are steadily on the rise.  
  
A black headed youth jumped down from the cockpit of the black and red outlined mobile suit. The shadows in the dimly light bay hide the Gundam's face and much of it's features.  
  
The pilot, who much of the crew didn't know about, jumped down to the catwalk and floated down to his room. Much of the ship remained shrouded in shadows, with only minimal power pumping through the old ship.  
  
He had been trained since his early teens to be a pilot in illegal circumstances. The governments which trained him no longer exist and he was forced to travel as a nomad from colony to colony.  
  
When he arrived on X19, he found a deep pity in his heart for the poverty stricken population. He found out about the underground militias and joined, fully detailing his pilot training to his superiors. His skills fell in perfectly with the plans to recover Gundam materials. He was to be the host pilot for their rebuilt Gundam and he had every intention of helping the people on X19.  
  
As he walked into his quarters he found that a transmission was being sent to his room. He activated the conference screen and saluted to the corporate chairman.  
  
"Chairman? To what do I owe this pleasure?" His deep and clam voice responded mechanically to the gray haired man holding a lit cigar.  
  
"I understand our test are almost complete. I wanted to know personally what you think about commencing into operation shadow?"  
  
The young man cleared his throat and replied, "Chairman I believe EP-2 is more then ready for the job. Your engineers are trying to improve it by adding, and I do admit, helpful improvements in the arsenal. But it's design is clearly made for a different style of combat and I believe we were ready weeks before."  
  
The Chairman blew out a puff of white smoke and chuckled, "Excellent, I expect you to commence with operation shadow by the end of the week then. It is imperative that we aren't even discovered in this plot until X94 has signed the merging agreement with us. Once our companies have merged we will be able to openly expose EP-2 if it need be. Understand that this is black ops, and we will not help you if you are caught."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"One last thing Dak! Remember that X94 has been secretly producing mobile suits, we expect them to send Taurus at you and maybe old Leos left from the war. If there is one thing we both been doing, it has stocking up on illegal weapons."  
  
Dak Nightcloak grinned and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind sir, I wasn't expecting to go in after infantry anyways. X19 will have it's contract with X94 in a few days"  
  
The conference screen went blank and the pilot ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. He took off his shirt to reveal his scarred, and muscular body. He threw the shirt on the floor and dropped himself onto his bed. He was going to have to take it easy the next few days to get ready for his mission. He thought of the people living on X19 and promised more to himself then his thoughts, "Don't worry, you'll live a better life soon."  
  
-----  
  
"Shuttle Wind you are clear for take off."  
  
An old mobile suit transporter jumped out of the launch bay on the lunar base. Zechs and his mistress Noin sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company in the shuttle. The pilot reclined in his seat reading another book small enough to fit in his pocket.  
  
Noin his un-official wife, piloted the shuttle out of the base and fixed their course to earth. Finding the silence no longer bearable Noin reclined in her seat and asked, "Zechs, do you miss using your mobile suit for battles?"  
  
The bleached haired man turned another page and replied smoothly, "Yes and no Noin. It's a good sign that I don't have to pilot Tallgeese into battles anymore. It means this world is accepting peace. In a few years I may have it destroyed like the other five Gundams, the world must move on."  
  
"I suppose your right." Noin looked out her window into the stars and continued, "But you do miss piloting it don't you?"  
  
Zechs gave an unconscious grumble and put his finished book down. "A warrior doesn't part easily with his weapons because no one else has them, if anything that means that more opponents are on the way. It's disturbing knowing that if I don't use it soon than a stronger force will come to challenge me. It's better to take out the small fires before they turn into uncontrollable blazes."  
  
"Well that's what we're here for isn't it Zechs?"  
  
The silence of the sleeping pilot answered her question and she double check her instruments before she took a nap too. She couldn't help but agree and unconsciously added, "Oh Zechs."  
  
(It would be nice if you would R&R this is my first fic on this site, and on GW and I'd appreciate any response.) 


End file.
